The Dreaded Question
by Laurie Lupin
Summary: A seventh year fic in which Hermione gets asked to a ball.


Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's other creations.

A/N: This is just a little bit of fun.  I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it, but I will never know unless you review.

**The Dreaded Question**

**          The whole of Hogwarts was in a tizzy.  Girls roamed the halls in massive herds, sharing fashion tips and giggling, while the boys observed them with fearful eyes.  Hearts were being broken and dreams were coming true everyday.  These unusual occurrences were do to the fact that Professor Dumbledore had announced that a ball was to be held on the second Saturday of November.  Why were they having a ball?  Actually, the reason is not important, since the ball is merely a plot device to advance the story in the proper direction.  So, no one really cared why it was being held.  They were just thrilled that they had another chance to show off their dress robes while they searched for potential mates on the dance floor.**

            However, not every student was looking forward to the dance.  Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a very fascinating chapter in _Advanced Transfiguration, while her fingers absent-mindedly fiddled with her Head Girl badge.  If anyone had asked her how she planned to wear her hair at the ball or who had just asked Lavender to go with him that afternoon, then she would have drawn a complete blank since she was fully immersed in her reading.  Unlike most seventeen year old girls, Hermione thought fretting over how she would look or what she would be doing for one night that was two weeks in the future was pointless.  She had a Transfiguration quiz on Tuesday that she was determined to ace, so it was at the top of her priority list at the moment.  The dance was near the middle between studying for an Arithmancy test and planning her speech for graduation (one can never start too early).  Of course, she should have been concerned about who would ask her to the ball, since the Head Boy and Girl were supposed to lead the first dance with their dates.  She tried to pretend that she did not care which boy she went with, but sometimes she allowed herself during the occasional free moment to hope that a certain someone would ask her and imagine how he would go about it.  Sadly, he seemed to be a bit of a lost cause because they had had yet another row and were not speaking to each other.  A girl could always depend on a book to be there and not ignore her.  Boys were just so unreasonable!_

            "Are you busy?"  Hermione's eyes darted up from her book and landed on Ginny Weasley.  The older girl allowed herself a small smile and shook her head.  Ginny plopped down next to her and sighed.  "I don't know what to do," she confessed while she twirled a strand of her bright hair around her finger.

            Hermione furrowed her brow and asked, "Do about what?  Are you having trouble in Potions again?  It can really be quite tricky sometimes.  I can help you with your homework if you need it.  You're not going to ask me about that silly dance, are you?"  She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she asked her last question.

            Ginny grinned shyly.  "Oh, Hermione!  There are actually more important things than studying and getting good marks.  Have you even thought about who you might go with or what you're going to wear?  Maybe you should pull your nose out of those books for a while and put your brains to some good use."

            Hermione gasped and clutched unto her book possessively.  "Ginny, you're just as bad as the rest of the girls!"  The other Gryffindor rolled her eyes.  "I mean, well, of course I have _thought about who I might go with.  After all, I'm Head Girl.  It's my duty to attend with an appropriate partner, but my life does not revolve around the events of one night that is weeks away."_

            "It's only twelve days from now," Ginny informed her.  "Besides, I came over here to ask you for a bit of advice, and I'm starting to regret it.  I'll give it a go anyway.  Colin asked me to go with him last Friday, and I told him that I wasn't sure.  He said he would give me the weekend to think it over and ask me again on Monday.  And today is Monday!  But that's not all.  Stephen Cornfoot from Ravenclaw asked me today too.  He seems nice and all, but I don't really know him.  What should I do?"  Surprisingly, Hermione was willing to help Ginny make her decision.  She had known Stephen since her first year and gave him a fantastic recommendation because he had always been rather polite to her and, like most Ravenclaws, did well in his classes.  She was again left alone with her book when Ginny headed off to break the bad news to Colin Creevey.

            Hermione lost herself in her studies until she heard two very familiar voices arguing in loud whispers.  She could not make out what they were saying, but she had to admit that she was curious.  Without meaning to, she started staring at them.  Ron's face was a vibrant crimson, and he seemed extremely agitated.  Harry, on the other hand, appeared to be completely calm, but his eyes looked determined.  She snorted in disgust.  Harry was probably trying to get Ron to apologize to her so they could be the happy trio again.  She quickly gathered her things and went out the portrait hole, deciding that the library would be a better place to study.

            Ron watched Hermione leave the common room with a frustrated expression.  Why did girls have to be so complicated?  Harry acted as if he knew everything about the gentle sex, but he had not asked a girl to the ball yet either.  He kept going on and on about why Ron should just apologize to Hermione and invite her to the dance before it was too late.  Ron could not even remember why Hermione was mad at him, and neither could Harry for that matter.  It probably had something to do with Ron's grades.  She was always on his case about his classes.  "Why should I bother?" Ron asked in an exasperated tone.  "I'm sure she already has a date and is keeping it a secret like last time."

            Harry released a frustrated groan.  "It wouldn't kill you to ask her.  I'm positive she likes you just as much as you like her.  And if you don't ask her soon, then I'll ask her myself."

            Ron looked scandalized.  "You wouldn't do that to me!"  Harry simply stared at him with a serious expression painted across his face.  "I really do hate you sometimes, you know that?"  This only caused Harry to smirk in an annoying way.  "Okay, okay!  I'll ask her."

            "When?"

            "I said I would do it!  Isn't that enough?"

            Harry folded his arms and made a stern face.  "Come on, Ron.  You always procrastinate, but Hermione is not your Divination homework.  You need to go ask her now before you change your mind or someone else beats you to it."

            "Fine, fine, FINE!" Ron proclaimed while he stomped towards the portrait hole.  "But you better find a date soon, or I'm going to-"

            "Good luck!" Harry exclaimed before Ron could finish his threat.  Ron could hardly believe that he was on his way to ask Hermione to be his date.  He had long ago stopped denying that he liked her in more than a friendly way, but he had continued to bicker with her and tease her as he had done before this amazing revelation had come to him.  He was dying to have her as his dance partner for just one evening.  After all, he was not asking for much.  All he wanted her to do was spend one night his presence, being beautiful and lovely just for him.  He could care less about how she fixed her hair or what color her dress robes were, and he secretly knew that she was not hung up on her appearance.  He liked her that way.  She had an innate beauty that she radiated without knowing it.  He ground his foot into the stone floor in frustration.  Some other guy had probably all ready asked her.  He could not be the only boy in the whole school who thought she was attractive.  Before Ron knew it, he was standing inside the library, watching Hermione busily devour the contents of a book.  He was frozen to his spot.  It was his last chance to back out, but he had to admit that Harry was right.  Ron cautiously walked towards her and cleared his throat.

            Hermione ripped her eyes away from her book and glared at him.  "What do you want?" she asked in her most intimidating voice.

            Well, at least she was talking to him.  "What are you reading?" Ron asked as he sat down next to her.  He could not just ask her out of the blue.  He had to make some pleasant conversation first.

            "Transfiguration," she replied in a surprised tone.  She was positive that she and Ron were supposed to be angry with each other.  They had had a fight about something she could not remember, but it had seemed very important at the time.  Yet now he was sitting next to her, leaning over her shoulder while he studied her book.  Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart sped up while she considered his closeness.  This was not the first time she had felt this feeling, and she was certain it would not be the last.  It was moments like these that made her think that perhaps things were not completely hopeless.

            "It looks really interesting.  Is that what the quiz is over tomorrow?"  She nodded her head in response.  Ron had noticed that she had gone stiff, which she did whenever they were alone together and not arguing.  He also observed that her shampoo smelled rather nice.  Finally, he realized he was still sitting quite close to her and quickly moved away.  "Maybe you could help me review after dinner."

            Hermione was able to regain some semblance of composure, so she could answer Ron.  "That sounds like a good idea.  Have you read it yet?"  She let her fingers run up and down the spine of her book and kept her eyes focused on her actions.  Why did Ron make her feel so funny when they were alone and being polite to each other?  A part of her wished they would start fighting so she could ignore the tug at the pit of her stomach, but another part wanted Ron to act out one of the situations she had imagined in her mind.

            "I, uh, looked over it."  Ron was starting to get distracted as he watched Hermione's graceful movements.  He had better ask her THE question before he completely lost his train of thought.  "So…have you given much thought to that ball that's coming up?"

            Hermione instantly turned her face towards Ron, causing her hair to fly around her in a whirl.  He, however, was staring intently at his hands while the tips of his ears turned pink.  "Not really," she began in the most relaxed tone she could manage at the moment.  "I don't have a date or anything, if that's what you're asking."

            An "oh" slipped from his lips as he looked into her hopeful face.  "Well, I was just wondering if-"  He paused for a brief moment that seemed like an eternity to Hermione.  Suddenly, he mumbled, "Wouldyougototheballwithme?"

            She was utterly speechless.  In all her fantasies he had been so sure and confident when he asked her, but his rushed question was far more romantic than anything she could ever imagine.  After all, this was the real Ron asking her to go to the ball, not some fanciful thought in her head.  "Yes!" she heard herself squeak even though she could not remember her brain telling her lips to say anything.

            Ron was beyond surprised.  She had actually said yes!  He felt like he should do something to celebrate, and a strong urge to hug Hermione came over him.  However, he was able to stop himself, but he could not prevent a goofy grin from spreading across his face.  "Okay, I'll see you at dinner then," he managed to say before quickly leaving the library and doing his celebration dance in the privacy of the hallway.

            Hermione looked back down at her book, but she could not see a single word.  She was going to the ball with Ron!  Maybe she would have a fun time after all.  Would her dress robes look good with his, and should she get Parvati to do her hair?  Oh no!  She was actually thinking like one of _them.  But even that realization did not seem so bad, when she thought about dancing with Ron at the ball._

*****

A/N: So, did you like it?  I might keep it going if I get some nice feedback and also if my muse continues to cooperate.  Please review!


End file.
